


He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Positive, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: An exploration into DD/lg with Alastor
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same AU as my previous work. Mostly very self indulgent because I love DD/lg. Again, some context is missing but still enjoyable as is. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, this is HEAVILY inspired by Nicole Dollanganger's He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss) which u can find on youtube! Definitely give it a listen while u read or before or after or really, issa good song.

Since you and Alastor had begun exploring the sexual side of your relationship, you craved more. Constantly, you were instigating rounds with him. Of course, he obliged and over time had to be far less gentle than the last. But this time you couldn't contain your desires. No. You wanted to roleplay. You want him to know you are his. How better to convey that then to give him a title?

You paused at your wardrobe, looking over all the outfits you possess and settling on one. Digging out the garments, you set about getting dressed. A school girl skirt, but not for any school you'd attended. Some knee high socks with frills at the top and a cropped button up. You forego the panties. Making your way over to your vanity, you throw your hair into two high pigtails and brush on some lip gloss. Doing a once over in the mirror, you were content with the outcome. 

Slowly and quietly you left the room. You stalk down the hallway into the den. That was the room he spent most of his time in and you could almost always guarantee finding him there reading by the fire. 

Of course, that's exactly how you found him. 

As sweetly as you could, you made your way to him, stopping just in his line of sight. Your hands clasped behind your back and you shifted your weight into little twists back and forth. With a bat of your lashes you cleared your throat. 

His eyes shifted from his book to you and he gives you a cock of his head. Placing a bookmark in his spot, he sets the book on the end table and looks at your outfit.

"Darling, why are you dressed like... a very lewd school girl?" He inquires. You give him, what you hope anyway, is a very coquettish giggle. 

"Well, I wanted to play dress-up!" You coo. He hums softly as he continues to look over your form. 

"I definitely have never encountered you playing dress up like _this_ before, Love." There was an edge to his voice that indicated his interest in the notion. 

"That's because I wanted to try something new! Preferably with you." You blush. Taking a step forward and kneeling down before him, the two of you lock eyes. He smiled down at you as you placed your head in his lap, your hands coming up to rest on his knees. 

"And what ever did you have in mind, my sweet?" His voice velvety soft as he spoke. A hand came down to pat your head. You nuzzle into the touch.

"Well... I was hoping perhaps you would treat me like..." The words caught in your throat at what you wanted. Neither of you had explored this before and you didn't want him to be offput by the notion. He waited patiently while you found the right words.

"I want you to... treat me like I've been a real bad girl, Daddy." A blush smattered across your face as you finally said what you wanted. His ears twitched a bit and his smile tightened as your words processed in his mind. 

Slowly he reached down to pull you to a standing position. Your stomach dropped in anticipation. 

"Oh?" He murmurs. His ears twitched some more before he took your hand.

"Tell me what it is you want me to do, Dear. Anything at all. And I shall give it to you, little girl." He had caught onto your game. Relief washed over you at that. A smile spread across your face and you giggled.

"I've been a real bad girl, Daddy. I need punishing..." You murmur, shifting your weight and fidgeting slightly under his gaze. An act you'd been working on to make your fantasies come to fruition. 

Slowly he pulls you down to him, guiding you to lay over his lap. He pulls up your skirt and tuts softly. 

"What a naughty thing you are, Dear." He coos. Excitement crawled up your spine when his hand gently rubbed your bottom.

"Perhaps, Sweetheart, I ought to make this cute bum red? Hm? Would you like that?" His words brought a blush to your cheeks. Looking over your shoulder, you give him a pout. With a shake of his head he pats your behind. 

"No no, Love. Don't think you can cute your way out of this one. You admitted to me, both in words and dress of choice you've been a bad girl." With that, his hand left your bottom only to come down harshly on it. A quiet yelp left you at the sensation, feeling it tingle on your skin. He chuckled at your response. It had been a very long time since the last time you were spanked, only now you'd asked for it. Only now was it foreplay and not at all a punishment. 

His hand reeled back and came down with force again. Burying your face in your hands, you acquiesced. Continuing, he spanked you again, each hit becoming harder than the last. As the pain built, tears welled in your eyes. For awhile you tried to keep quiet. Be a good girl while you took your punishment. But eventually, it began to genuinely hurt. That only caused excitement to drip down your thighs and soft cries to pour from your lips.

Noticing your excitement only egged him on. His smacks to your bottom becoming increasingly harsher. Occassionally he'd pause to check in with you, but you let him know to keep going. After a few spanks, his hand dips between your legs to stroke your clit, cutting into your cries of pain and making them that of pleasure. 

"My dear, such a naughty little doll." He cooed when a finger slid into your entrace. Gently, he stroked the soft spongy spot inside making your legs tremble. The burn on your butt slowly receeding as pleasure built in your core. He pet it a few more times until mewls were pouring from your lips. 

"Nnn... Daddy..." You cried softly. His hand retreated from inside you, your breath caught in your throat. With a force to be reckoned with, he smacked your bottom again. Again. He continued until you were crying once more, your legs now going limp as you gave up trying to fight it. Then he stopped. Giving you a moment of reprieve you caught your breath. Tears continued to flow freely down your cheeks as he repositioned you, bringing you to your knees between his legs.

Gently he cups your face, forcing you to look up at him. Brushing tears from your cheeks he gazes into your eyes, taking a moment to study you. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed his erection desperately waiting to be released from his pants. Once he felt like you were ok and ready to keep going did he speak up.

"Have you had enough, little one?" He coos sweetly and you nod in his hands. 

"Good girl. My good girl. Now," His voice shifted from the sweetness of praise to something sultry. Popping the buttons of his slacks, he reached in and pulled out his cock. 

"Won't you be a doll for Daddy?" The words sent excitement straight between your legs. Yes. Oh _yes_. You definitely wanted to be a good girl for him. Licking your lips, you nod, your gaze locked onto his erection. 

"Then be a good girl, Darling." He growls softly. Gently, he guides your head between his legs and you take the tip into your mouth. Never breaking his gaze you suckle on it, making a show of how your lips wrapped around him. Opening your mouth, you slide your tongue over the head and his jaw tightens, a smile never leaving his face.

"Good, Dear. But Daddy knows you can be better than that." You nod and close your eyes as you dip your head down, taking his length in full. Gagging slightly you bob your head up and down on him. You wanted to be a good girl. You wanted to take care of his needs so you did. Putting your all into it, you sucked and slurped him up, letting him hit the back of your throat. Constricting around him, you choke on his cock for good measure, allowing your spit to pool in his lap before wrapping your hand around the base. Moving your hand in time with your mouth, you stroked him while giving him head. He let out soft groans at your ministrations. His hands moved to your head, gently resting there but occasionally pushing you down further. Your other hand moved of its own accord, dipping between your legs to finger yourself.

Static filled your ears as he grew closer and closer to climax. Between that and his sounds of pleasure encouraged you to work him harder. Just when you felt he was about to cum, his hand fisted hard into your hair and he pulled you away from him. You looked up at him with a dazed expression and mild confusion.

"That's good enough, little one. Perhaps you've earned a treat for taking your punishment so well." He murmurs. 

"Up." He commands and you oblige. On shaky knees you stood before him, awaiting his next order. His hands snake their way to your waist where he picks you up with ease. Gently he places you in his lap, lining himself to your entrance. You carefully lower yourself onto him, taking him in full. Once you were flush against him, you keened so quietly it was almost a purr.

His hands cup your face and he pulls you into a gentle kiss. You move your lips against his and close your eyes, leaning into his touch. A soft cry leaves you when he pulls away. His thumb swipes across your bottom lip as he whispers quietly.

"Despite having been so naughty, you are still my good little girl." He coos. You nod enthusiastically at the praise. 

"Yes, Daddy." Pressing a kiss to your forehead he hums approvingly. Slowly he reaches to unbutton your shirt and tosses it off to the side. A hand grips your breast, rubbing and kneading it softly. His fingers shift to pinch and squeeze your nipple while his other hand moves to your hips. Gently he coaxes you to rock on his lap. 

Your hands gingerly rest on his shoulders as your hips begin to move, a steady heat building up once more between your legs. He pulls you to him, his mouth resting against your temple as you grind on him.

"My good girl." He encourages. You bounce on his lap, taking him harder and harder each time. His breathing matches yours as the two of you pant and moan softly. As you continue to ride him, your walls squeeze tighter and tighter around him. His length hits your cervix just right and you tilt your pelvis. Now you have him at the perfect angle. The head of his cock rubbing against your g spot while his pelvis teases your clit. 

"Daddy..." You mewl while he places a tender kiss to your temple. The movement of your hips becoming increasingly more erratic as you sought out climax. 

"Good girl, cum for Daddy." He murmurs in your ear. Your toes curl and you gasp. Release right on the cusp as you fuck him. His hands pull your hips down to him roughly as his hips buck into you. The two of you moving in tandem until finally you peak. 

Throwing your head back with a high pitch cry, you call his name when your orgasm washes over you. The tightness of your wet cunt pushing him to spill inside of you. He growls into your ear as the two of you cum together. Continuing your actions, you ride it out, feeling his seed spill from between your legs. 

"My good little girl, cumming for me. Im so honored." He purrs into your ear when your hips slow to a gentle rock to tease your clit. You bury your face into his neck and come to a stop. The two of you hold one another as you catch your breath. 

Pulling away, you look up at him sweetly before placing a kiss to his lips. His arms encase you, holding you there in a loving lip lock. A hand cups your face as the two of your kiss, breathing in one another all the while. When he breaks the kiss you feel a knot in your stomach.

The high was slowly slipping away and turning into something more akin to anxiety. He stares at you with concern as the feeling overtakes you.

"Was that too much, my love?" He inquires, his thumb rubbing your cheek while the other does the same to your hip. 

"I think... Im dropping." You admit with a shake of your head. Gingerly be picks you up and brings you to the couch. Disappearing out of your vision, you are left momentarily with your thoughts. Feelings of inadequacy, guilt, and anxiety well within you. The sting still on your bottom reminding you of what has transpired. You feel a bit silly considering you had asked to engage in such a way, but you couldn't help the feelings even if you understood them. 

When Alastor makes his way back to you, he has a warm wet rag. Kneeling before you, he tenderly cleans the two of you up, placing chaste kisses to your thighs the whole time.

"You were so good for me, Darling. Truly magnificent." He praises. Then he trails kisses from your thighs, down over your knees, down your calves, and stopping to litter the top of your foot with smooches. It brings a quiet giggle out of you. Upon hearing it, he shoots you a loving smile.

"That's my girl!" He cries excitedly. Pushing himself up to a stand he exits again once more.

This time when he comes back he drapes a blanket over you. It is soft and fuzzy and smells of freshly washed laundry. With a few snacks in hand and some water, he slides under the covers with you. Scooping you into his arms he plays with your hair with one hand. The other hand brings something sweet to your lips and you allow him to feed you. With a snap of his fingers the tv lights up. The two of you snuggle while he puts on your favourite comfort film. Littering the top of your head with kisses and whispering in your ear gentle praises, he takes care of you for hours until you're smiling once more.


End file.
